Pussycat
by RelaxedReady
Summary: After being canned by Channel 6, April O'Neil has to get dirty, and find a shitty new job. * Will Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael, or Leonardo be of any service, or is everybody hard at work? * MATURE theme * Sexy Two-shot * 2k14 U
1. Chapter 1

The keys fell inside a ceramic dish, and a sharp clink hurt April's ears. She peeled off skimpy work clothes and left a trail to the kitchen. The stench of cigarettes, bourbon, and that busboy's joint, lingered on her half-naked body.

She missed the handle of the refrigerator door. "Oh, c'mon!" The cold air washed over her grimy skin. "You're not _that_ messed up." April threw away one box of wine and opened another. "Thank God!" The flimsy package skated across the coffee table.

Still fucking alone in her apartment, she blew the air through her lips, and said, "What are you doing?" April stretched out on the couch and called a 'party dude,' while the heat raised to her face.

However, after a few rings, she thought about getting a robe and a life. Every mutant had better things to do, April shivered in her underwear. Blacking out, next to the toilet, raised higher on her internal 'to-do' list. She went nose deep, and took a long pull from a red, plastic solo cup.

Then, she heard. "H-hello?" And, spit up her wine.

Wiping her chin, she scoffed, and said, "H-hey!" April knocked the wine over. "Fuck! I mean..." Her tongue, loosened by the alcohol, hit the brakes. Sounding drunk might get him to hold her hair, but Mikey would never take advantage of her dirty mouth, no matter how hard she tried. She relaxed at her luck, listening to loud methodical thumping and scraping, mixed with a few metallic clangs, and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, skateboarding, you know…" There was a woody pop, heavy footfalls, then a coming-to-a-complete-stop grunt. Silence. Michelangelo said, "Now, I'm not skateboarding. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you." Her stomach flip-flopped. April bit her lip to keep from giggling. _Here comes the nervous curiosity._ She squeezed her eyes shut.

"W-What do you mean?" He laughed. "At the lair?"

Her pupils dilated at the sudden exposure to the light. Like most teenagers, Mikey had a big ego and a thin exterior shell, so, if he thought she was making fun of him, the kid would shut down. "No, Michael. I'm at my apartment." She had to pace herself. "In my bed." Stretching back down on the couch. "Alone."

He gulped, and during the three second pause, April put a hand down her worn out underwear. All the drugs didn't dull her senses, she ached for 'big Mike,' locked away in her nightstand. She wished the vibrator would grow legs and jiggle over to her. The batteries were fresh.

Flipping her tone, April brightly said, "I like, wanna talk to you!"

Confounded, he said, "Oh. That's cool." Mikey couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice, just like every emotion which ran through his pea-brain. He made a sitting-down grunt. "I, uh, wanna talk to you, too." She heard a little splash and pictured him throwing a coin in a well, even though that was impossible. If Mikey had a penny, he would shine it up and give it to his overprotective family.

April wished he would hurry up and risk everything, for a pathetic former reporter, turned shitty waitress. Her sweet, innocent friend, who was going to have to do, tonight.

He rarely went anywhere alone, but at least out of the Lair, the youngest turtle was halfway to her den. She wondered who he was with, asking, "So, where are you guys?" Hiccuping. _Fuck! Did he hear that?_ Saying quickly,"Ah, sorry, too much pizza."

She imagined Mikey scratching the back of his thick, green neck. Most likely, with all the blood rushing to his head, he adorably wondered what the hell she was doing to him.

His chuckle faded. "Well, uhh, you kinda caught me, April."

 _Holy shit!_ She sat straight up.

He asked, "Did you call anyone else, yanno, lookin' for me?"

Dropping her feet to the floorboards. "What?! No!" _Fucking chill!_ She needed to convince her body her vindictive, wet-dream wasn't coming true, which was impossible as her shriveled up heart sent an electric pulse through her veins, frying the buzz out her blood. "W-w-where are you?" _And, how can I get you here?_ Her scalp itched.

At first, she thought her excitement had scared him, but he hesitantly said, "That depressing-ass playground I told you about last week." He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm underground now, but whatever." He sniffed.

She rubbed her forehead "Oh, my God, Mikey, you fixed the swings by yourself?"

"I am pretty sure I made them worse." His voice was thick. "Please don't tell anyone, Leo's been trippin' lately and I'm, like…" He sighed. "I'm stupid, I dunno."

"Fuck!" She was drunk and stoned. "Me, too!"

"A-April!"

"I mean." _What the FUCK do you mean?_ "I just mean, everybody thinks we're stupid. But, look at you. Your heart is smart." _Better. Keep going. He's weak._ "You were only thinking of the kids. You and me are a lot alike."

"We're both secretly smart?"

This is what she had been waiting for, Mikey liked to play, but he needed a team. She gave him a throaty laugh. "And sexy, right?"

She almost heard his jaw working, then he bored her, saying, "April, I..uh…I really don't know what to say, you got me…thinking." He cleared he throat. "About things."

She couldn't expect him to be all confidence, this was foreign to him, but _thinking_ deserved some positive reinforcement. "I think you're sexy." After he finished sputtering, she said, "Are you ready to be serious, Micheal? Do you ever think of me?" She imagined a hamster running on a tiny, rusted exercise wheel, while waiting for his response. Rolling her eyes, April flatly said, "Okay, well, I guess nobody wants to talk, then. Fine. Maybe I should call Master Splinter."

"Whoa, whoa! It's just, I thought, I thought you talked..."

"All we do is talk!" She let the heat fly. "I wanna feel something."

"What does that mean?"

"Jesus Christ, Michelangelo." She pinched her skin causing a small cry of pain to escape.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not. But, if you're wanna play, I'll leave the window unlocked." No bye. She hung up and squealed. Mikey couldn't even resist clickbait. He was probably blinking at the phone, trying to decide how lame it would be to text her, to ask, what she really meant.

April jumped in the shower. After toweling dry, she decided to get into bed naked. She checked her phone and read the text: _I'm on my way._

Her hand flew to the nightstand drawer and grabbed her favorite dildo. She responded: _Good. YOU only get to watch._

He replied with a stormy emoticon-face: _What did you tell my brother?!_

She smirked and typed: _Little Mikey can come inside tonight and my pussy cunt wait._ Pulling a face at the typo, April decided to send it anyway.

Her phone chimed. She read, along with a nuclear explosion picture: _WTF!_

She threw his words back at him, sending: _Maybe you have more important things to do, now?_

The tears welled while she waited for a response, her phone remained silent for the rest of the night. She threw the vibrator across the room and shoved her face into a pillow. Sleep came first.

Then, he showed up.

...

A/N: April a little darker than usual, hope you enjoyed, and I will be continuing. I think I can get away with some sexual healing in the next chap. Thank you so much for reading, drop us a line if you liked! : D

Any thoughts are welcome, thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

ROUGH SEX AHEAD!

...

Don pushed his glasses up his beak. His trusty duffle whomped on the fire escape. At least, a lust-struck Michelangelo - weary from skateboarding and fucking up playgrounds - had _not_ burst into the bedroom, to play with Don's pussycat. The purple-banded clan-member knocked his forehead to stop the image playing in his head. He chewed the inside of his cheek. The youngest turtle would never _dare_ grab a piece of Donatello's pound-cake.

 _Mikey wants to ride 'boards._ _For, now._

Don spied through the window. April didn't stir. She drooled, sprawled out on the mattress, with her freckled ass hanging out. He itched over his shoulder, under his shell. "God, damnit." Donatello loved to sleep – no one would let him.

Don's jaw unhinged when the window s _hlunked_ open with WD-40 ease. He growled, saying, "Fucking, seriously?" Every idiot knew the crime rate in this area, including the one snoring peacefully, in bed. He ground his teeth.

Inside the apartment, Donatello clicked the lock of the window and rattled a curtain shut. The redhead moaned and rolled to her back. The sheet twisted and moved over her body, exposing sweet, strawberry nipples. It had been ninety-seven hours since he's tasted them last. _Too long._ He wiped his mouth.

April understood his family demanded attention. Needed him. Every-fucking-day. All kinds of human bullshit kept her busy, too. He thought they were simpatico over their loose-ended 'relationship.'

He sighed. Alone on the carpet, batteries strewn forth, lay an errant monster dildo. Don's glasses steamed up, recalling the conversation from six weeks ago, in this very apartment.

" _I love the watch you made me, Donnie." She moved a strand of hair from her cleavage._

 _He swallowed hard. "The 'plug-and-play'?" Don's body hummed like an electrical sub-station, while her fingers traced fire, where plastron met skin._

 _April took his hand. "I have a new design in mind." Green eyes, half-lidded and sultry, she_ _jolted Don's dick awake, molding his shaking, three-fingered grip around her tit._

 _His voice broke._ _He said, hoarsely, "Y-yes."_

" _Let's experiment."_

" _You mean...what?" A raging hard-on poked out of the top of his shorts. "Oh, God."_

 _Her fingertips skimmed over the dew on his cock head, barely touching him. "Mmm, here we go."_

" _Wh-what?"_

" _I have plans for you, Donnie." April's green eyes held him in a tractor beam, never leaving his. "We're gonna build something together." She gazed down at his hand, still latched to her breast, and helped him pinch her nipple through the fabric._

 _Don's knees quaked. His unsteady free hand pawed at her waist. He nodded. "Anything."_

 _She licked her palm. "You've watched a girl masturbate, right?" The first hand job of his pathetic life, hooked him good. "Sometimes your fingers just aren't enough."_

April's voice faded away, tucked inside the memory.

He knew she hadn't tossed the experimental dildo away because of shoddy workmanship. No respect for his craft.

He read the logo, highlighted in a ray of moonlight.

 _Plug-n-play 2.0h_

April hibernated on the bed. Donnie loudly shed his gear, then snapped the elastic, leaving only his boxer briefs. The side of the mattress groaned and buckled under his weight. He rolled his eyes at the lump behind him. How had he let this _happen_? He wanted her to use his masterpiece, which graduated into wanting to use her.

Donatello adjusted the growing stiffness in his britches.

April desperately grabbed his bicep. "Donnie? You're here!" She was bright sometimes. Stupidly, she said, "I-I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Is that all?" He lay down next to her, obnoxiously stretching his massive chest. It was a real bed after all. "I'm tired, April." Ignoring the laser-stare, she must be giving him right now, he talked with eyes closed. "This morning, yanno? Just because, it's Monday. I had to re-hack _The City_ _._ Then. _Then_ , I trained mercilessly with Leo. I studied the MCATS, while shitting and eating. Finally, after we spoke, my dear, I spent the night breaking and entering an office on the twenty-third floor of Bohauser Plaza, in Hoboken. Not because I need a job, but because, that's my fucking life."

"What did you want to do?" The twinkle in those soft emeralds made him forget for a moment.

"Lay out in the sun with my dick out." It felt good to say it outloud – like it might happen one day.

Their faces drew closer and he entwined his fingers into her coppery locks. His nostrils flared. "Nice try." He raised on elbows to inspect her, lying at his side. "Take a couple showers to get that dank off you."

"Hey!" She didn't lie, for once, shrugging. "It was a rough night. But, Nicco was there for me. Yanno? To give me a ride home." April sneered, hugging the bed-sheet over her chest.

 _Fucking Nicco!_ He said, flatly, "Señor moped seems to be coming in handy, then?" Not giving her any satisfaction, the hurt played all over her features. She must have gotten plenty stoned.

He imagined the apron-wearing slimeball admiring her ass while she got on a Vespa, which escalated to April's panties ripped down in a back alley, with her face scraping against a brick wall.

Donatello gulped down the rape fantasy.

She said, "Yea, it was fun, Don."

He dumbly blinked at her response, unable to quantify how much 'Fun.' April peeled away the sheet to reveal a slice of heaven between her legs. He hadn't eaten a thing all day.

"But, I wanted to have fun with you, specifically. Didya know that?" She touched his chin, making him look up. He saw the devil in her eye. "I hope I didn't confuse anyone."

"Yeah, about _that._ " He scowled at April's crafty fingers appreciating her sex. His tongue darted out while one green finger skimmed over a hip bone, grazing up her ribs. April drew a sharp breath, whimpering at the attention. A massive hand curled around her throat, and she made a small choking noise.

Donatello's voice matched the darkness of the room. "Don't _ever_ call my kid brother, again."

Her eyes narrowed. "What if I need a pizza?"

"Don't care."

April struggled to pull his grip away. "Do you care about anything?"

His chest rumbled, inches from her face, he whispered. "Bitch…"

She slapped his glasses off his face. Both their necks whipped to the side, while his prescription _precious_ soared into the abyss, over the edge of the bed. Clattering. It felt like the whole world turned with his gaze, to slowly return to her impish eyes. April took shallow breaths, her eyes searching his face.

"Hit me, Donnie."

It should _not_ have turned him on. _What's the hell's wrong with me?_ He didn't seek out his glasses, even though he couldn't see a goddamn thing, beyond two feet, without 'em. He clambered on top of the thrashing limbs, and held her wrists, yelling at her. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"Everything!" She spat.

"Stop struggling and be specific, woman!"

April's muscles relaxed underneath him, and she crawled into his heart once more, breath shuddering. "F-Fuck." Her eyes softened. "I'm just...I fucking missed you, alright?" He closed his eyes, unable to ignore the throbbing need for this broken woman.

Feelings had never been a part of the equation.

"You got a warped way of showing it," He said, hesitantly releasing her wrists. "You seriously fucked with Mikey's head tonight, April."

"I know. " She hooked her arms around his neck and breathed on his lips, testing him. "Let me fix it." April's thigh rubbed against his cock. "Any better?"

Donatello gestured to wherever the hell his glasses had fallen, growling "Do you see my fucking glasses?"

"I can go look, baby."

He didn't allow her to move and she gave him the cutest look of sudden, uncertain fear. He fucked with her head. "I will kill you if they're broken."

April's eyes went supernova, lips parting, and she arched up to him, claiming his mouth. A sneaky little palm dipped below his waistband. Their lips popped apart and she gasped in excitement, finding him suitably aroused. "Oh, Donnie. You missed me, too."

Her legs opened for him. April fondled his staff with a practiced hand, and worked it out of his underwear. She knew Don's weakness, and swallowed his moans, while suckled his slack-jawed lip.

In between the heated kisses, Donatello whispered. "You are crazy." His dick told her different, growing in her palm,

"For you." She said sweetly.

"Shut up." April tugged and squeezed him into a heated rock of stupid. "F-fuck that feels good!" He panted, hovering over her body, on his elbows. "What do you want?"

April's hands smoothed all over his weary dome, and stole the purple mask, slipping it over her head. "You. Only, you."

Donatello slid a finger under her new ribbon necklace. He skimmed around her throat. Her freckled chest heaved, when he told her, "Delete my brother's number." Their eyes locked.

The words burst out her mouth, too much, like an order. "Fuck me, Donnie." Don crushed her hip, keeping her pussy down with a massive hand. Her nails dug into his mottled skin. She couldn't move.

"I _might_ fuck you. If you ask nicely." He thought he sounded like a bad-ass.

April's rib cage shook with laughter. He spitefully bit a nipple, making her cry out in pain, then licked away the sting. He ignored her vicious name-calling while his tongue wet her flesh. So warm. He loved sucking on her tits. Her fucking body. April's flooding desire took over his senses, calling out to him. His fingers drawn to the source of her wetness, she fried all his circuits.

"P-Please, baby, fuck me."

Growling into her freckled tits, with his dick in hand, he teased her sweet pussy. She writhed under him, opening her folds. He kneed her thighs open wider, and April nervously gulped at his approach. _That's it._

He entered her slickness. Her walls struggled to accommodate his girth. Gasping, she showed him her throat. He took in her scent, nuzzling her neck, and gave that sweet box a slow grind.

"Mmm, take it, April." He pumped, thinking of her next punishment.

"Y-yes, Donatello!" She said, scratching into his shoulder. April had a lot of groveling to do. To prevent immediate ejaculation, he concentrated on the springs of the mattress, which sung along with her mantra. "F-fuck me! Please. Fuck me, please."

He decided she was enjoying it.

"Your behavior tonight's been egregious." He slid out and grabbed the back of her neck. "Taste yourself." His knees walked up to straddle her pretty face. He helped April take his cock, glistening with her juices, down her throat. "Good girl." Watching her control her gag reflex and submit to him completely. Moving her hair, he tenderly fucked her mouth. "We both missed that."

She choked and he let April up for air, dismounting her face. Don usurped the bed, bumping her, still gasping, towards the edge. Hands behind his dome, he ordered. "Crawl over to the plug 'n' play."

"Shit, Don!" She waged her chin side to side, like she didn't like that idea too much, and brushed the stringy hair from her forehead.

Don cast his eyes over to the dildo. He nodded one time. "I said, work that ass, over there." She obeyed and crawled on all fours towards the fallen dildo, sending him a scathing look over shoulder. He asked, "What?" Explaining, "This's what you get." She jutted out her jaw, and reached for the phallus. He sniffed. "Lick the dirt off." He stroked his cock absently, not paying her too much attention. She frowned.

A rigid core covered in supple silicone, the protruding veins in the purple jelly dick mirrored his own, exactly. Removing his king-sized cock from the mold, which had suctioned off his penis after hardening, remained the single most pleasurable thing he ever felt.

He liked seeing April treat that dildo with some respect, like an ice cream cone. It always hurt to see anything he created, treated so unlovingly. The tip popped out her mouth. "It's clean." She looked proud, standing on her knees, eyes bright.

He scoffed. "It's _too_ clean." Her face fell and his cock got rock hard. He spit on his hand and greeted his giant member, once more. "Switch it to ass-mode. How's your training coming along?"

One of April's eyebrows danced. The setting change chimed and the phallus self-lubricated. She smooshed her head to carpet looking back at him, wantonly. "What do you think?" She spread for him. The tip made her asshole pucker. "Am I ready for the real thing?"

He nodded. Not breathing. Not caring about being tired anymore. April's tight, little asshole got filled up with his doppelganger-dick. He beckoned with a finger, saying, "Here, kitty, kitty."

Watching her cautious approach, Donnie adjusted his supine position, leaning shell against the headboard. From the floor, at the edge of the bed, she begged with her eyes. He patted the mattress, murmuring. "C'mon." April clambered up like a good pet. He turned her. "Lemme see."

She straddled his cock, and put a well-fed butthole in his face. Her little clit gyrated happily against his plumped up shaft, rubbing him harder. Up and down. Don kneaded her flesh. "Goddamn, that's a hard workin' ass." April soaked his rod, while he squeezed and slapped both her cheeks red.

Don eased the fake cock out, and admired her stretched out sphincter. "Look at that."

She gasped and grunted when he re-plugged her sore, red fuck-hole. Pushing her forward, April's face slammed into the quilted springs.

Don, pulling her hips up, stood on his knees behind her. He valley-ed his glistening member in between her folds, teasing her with his uncut head. When her pussy begged to be fucked, he made April cry out. Her cunt was so tight, with a giant dildo already in her ass, it made thrusting his real dick inside her extremely difficult. But, Donnie did it, doggy-style.

He pounded. She huffed. He stopped. She braced. April grimaced over shoulder, while Donatello's cock carefully sunk in all ten inches. He leered, breathing down her neck, and she arched up to him.

"Oh, G-God, it's so d-deep." Her little voice faltering. He moaned at the shivers her palm gave him, snaking around the back of his head, pulling his lips closer to her shoulder. "I love it."

His teeth bared and clamped on her shoulder, re-marking her flesh right where the scab had not healed. She screamed.

Donnie said, "Mmm, sweet girl." He pulled the dildo out her gaping ass, giving her a chance to prove it.

"Y-Yes, Donnie." She sounded far away, no doubt, relieved at the pain subsiding.

"Are you gonna be good, now?" He reached around to play with her tits.

"No."

He growled, and took her down to the floor. Don pressed her face into the carpet. Breathing in her ear. "What's that?"

"G'ah! Fuck!" She cried.

He split her cunt a few times, then plundered her colon.

"A-f-fuckin, Donnie, please, be gentle!" Her hands flailed around. He grabbed her wrists, and put them behind her back, like she was under arrest. His prisoner. "Shit, it hurts!"

The turtle flipped April over, to lay on her back, and put his fresh-from-the-ass cock straight into her cunt. "Better?"

She massaged her clit, body quivering. "F-Fuck, yes, oh, my god, that's so dirty."

He swatted her hands away. "Those hands are dirty."

Don reached for the dildo and turned on the vibration, his tool hummed on her clit, while the real meat pistoned her slit methodically. Her cunt was so nice and accommodating, he asked her generously, "Do you wanna come?"

Her face, red and flustered, she squeaked. "Christ, yes, please!"

"Do you want me to come?" He slyly asked.

He popped his cock out her pussy, and yanked her hair. _Hard_. Don pulled her to sit up.

April set him on fire with that look. Her mouth opened to curse him, as anticipated.

"Ahg, you fu-" He silenced her with half his dick, coming immediately in her mouth. His white, hot ectoplasm violently syphoned out her nostrils.

April wiped her nose, half-huffing and coughing. She slapped _the shit_ out of his used up cock. He doubled over, laughing through the pain like a masochist. She took him down, in his weakened state. No one ever said he wasn't a nice turtle. He didn't push her off, when April sat on his face. The purple-banded brother lapped her up and down.

"F-fuck you! Oh-ho, god!" Her cunt pulsed liquid heaven. "I'm coming-ng."

Donnie smacked his lips. April tasted so good. "Bad kitty."


End file.
